


Torn Open by Salvation

by SketchyByNature



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confessional, Creampie, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/M, Fantasy, Forgive Me, Humiliation, Mutilation, Rape, Religious Conflict, Rough Sex, Switching, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyByNature/pseuds/SketchyByNature
Summary: [F4M] [Script Offer] Torn Open by Salvation [RAPE] [Fdom to Fsub] [Mutilation] [Sacrilegious] [Degradation] [Demon to Slave]  [Rough Sex] [Fantasy] [Blowjob] [Watersports] [Sacrilegious] [Forgive me Father] [Creampie]You are a succubus on the prowl for your next meal. You have caught the scent of a delicious morsel that reeks of desperation and want. You are surprised by what you find. Tonight's prey is much more than you bargained for.[Disclaimer] This is a very dark script. You have been warned. [Disclaimer]
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 1





	Torn Open by Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> [Brackets] Are for direction/and expression  
> (Parentheses) Are for authors notes and suggestions.  
> "Quotes" Are for emphasis  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> This is fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.  
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.  
> \-----------------------------------------------  
> Any improvisations or changes to my work is welcome since I am a firm believer in death of the author. So interpret to your heart's content and make this your own. If you fill this please tag me in the comments so I can enjoy listening to it.  
> \-----------------------------------------------

[START]

(The noise of a deadbolt and door unlocking)

Silly humans, they always think doors and locks can stop us.  
I know you’re around here somewhere you tasty morsel.  
I can smell the desperation. You must have been without a woman's touch for so long.  
Are you plagued by deviant thoughts?  
Do you ache to have a woman on top of your hard cock?  
How many women do you think of when you masturbate I wonder? 

[The joy of a cat finding a wounded mouse]

Ahhh... There “you” are.  
You’re quite handsome. And better yet, you “reek” of need. Your seed must taste delicious. I hope you’ve saved up a lot for me. I’d like to enjoy myself as I suck you dry.  
Shhhhh... Just stay sound asleep. Keep still and let my magic soothe you to sleep, human.  
Don’t worry you poor unfortunate soul,  
(Name or you can just say I) will make you feel all better.  
At Least until I suck your life out of that glorious cock of yours. 

[Evil giggle]

(Rustling sheets)

Let’s see what you have for me.  
Mmmm, such a nice looking cock. 

[take the cock into your mouth]

[sucking noises as you get him hard]

I’ve seen so many cocks in my time hunting you pitiful creatures.  
It does bring me joy when I get to suck on such a lovely specimen.

[improv deepthroat and gagging noises]  
[mirthful you pull the cock out and lick the tip]

Oh how fucking delicious I haven’t had a strong cock like yours in decades.  
Mmm you fill up my throat so nicely, it’s a shame I can’t keep you.  
Unfortunately, what I want is quite fatal. Can you blame me? 

[evil giggle]

[tone shifts to menacing enjoyment]  
A girl needs to eat. 

[improv deepthroat and gagging noises]

[swallowing noises immediately interrupted by noises of pain like swallowing scalding hot liquid]

[coughing and sputtering]

[Shift tone to upset and a bit scared]  
What the actual hell!?  
Why in Satan’s name does your seed burn.  
Ugh, I can feel it burning away inside me.

[surprise and fear at the victim getting up out of bed]

[Each line gets more and more desperate and frightened]  
How are you awake!?  
That shouldn’t be possible.  
Why do I feel so weak.  
It hurts to move  
No! Don’t come any closer!  
No! Get away from me!  
I’m warning you human

[Maximum fear and desperation]  
Who the hell are you!?

[Pause for response]

[Voice drops to soft in sheer terror and disbelief]  
You’re a Crimson Priest...

[Crying starts as you know nothing good will happen, you choke on the words]  
No...  
Please...  
What are you doing...  
Don’t...  
Let go of my wings...

[Scream in pain]

You monster!  
You sick pious prick!  
Stop! Let go of me! You fucking asshole!  
Why won’t you stop!

[Pause as he tells you what you can do for him to stop.]

If...  
I suck you off...  
You’ll let me go?  
Yes... Father... Please fuck my throat...

[Improv Deepthroat Noises and Gagging]

Yes Father, my horns make good handles. 

[Improv Deepthroat then drinking cum noises]

[In pain but not as surprised as you purposefully swallow through the pain] 

Now that you’re done... can I...  
Hey! Let go of my horns...  
We had a deal!

[Pause for response]

Please... Father... Forgive me...

[Scream as he tears out your horns]

(Noise of horns hitting the floor)

You lying bastard.  
Servant of a lost cause.  
Sanctimonious piece of human filth.  
If you’re going to kill me, do it already!

[Pause for a beat]

No...  
Not my tail...  
Please...  
Please let me just keep my tail...  
I’ll do anything.  
Just tell me what you want me to do.  
I’ll help you find sisters of mine.  
I’ll even help you hunt them down.  
I’ll worship the lord.  
I’ll join your church.  
I’ll live as a nun and never sin again.  
Please Please Please...  
Please have mercy on me. 

[Pause for response]

Really!? I’ll be a good christian girl,  
What? ... umm... okay...  
Okay I’ll say it.

[Delivered as dread sets in and each shakier than the previous]  
Forgive me father for I have sinned...  
Forgive me father for I have sinned...  
Forgive me father for I have sinned...

[Crying taking over as you realize he isn’t going to let you keep your tail]  
For...give... me... father...

[Scream as he tears off your tail]

(Thud of the tail hitting the floor)

(crying and sobbing and incoherent whining)

You’re not going to kill me?  
You’ve already taken everything from me...  
You’re...  
Going to “baptize” me?  
In holy liquid? Oh god...

[More quiet defeated screams]

It burns... please...  
End me...  
It hurts... It all hurts... Stop laughing...  
How is this penance...  
You’re supposed to be a man of god...  
This is god’s work!?  
How is this god’s work... you sadistic monster  
How could any of this be god’s work.

[Pause for reply]

[Slowly as each word weighs on you]  
You’re... going to... make me... into a good Christian... girl...  
But first... you need... to purify me... inside... and out...

[Pace picks up as desperation sets in]  
No get off of me...  
Please I can be good christian girl...  
You don’t need to do this…  
Forgive me... Please...  
No... No no no no no  
No... Forgive me Father...  
No... Please

[Shriek in pain as he pushes himself into you]

[Crying and gasping as he thrusts into you]

[You are losing yourself in the pain, pleasure, and crying]  
Please... Forgive me Father...  
Please... I’ll be a good christian girl...  
I don’t want this anymore...  
I won’t ever think about sin again...  
Yes, Father this is god’s body now...  
No, I won’t ever tempt another soul...  
I’ll do whatever you want Father...  
Forgive me Father for I have sinned...  
That’s what you want to hear right?  
I’m being a good girl... we can stop now...  
I’m not a good girl unless I pray?  
Yes Father, if I pray you’ll stop?  
Hail Mary... full of grace... the lord is with thee…  
Blessed are thou...among women…  
Blessed is the fruit... of thy... womb...  
Jesus... Holy Mary... Mother of God...  
Pray... For... Us... Sinners...  
Now, and at... the hour of...  
Our... death... Amen...

(sobbing and crying and gasps between thrusts for however long you want)

What!?  
You’re going to cum?  
No Please... Please Father...  
You said you’d stop if I prayed...  
Please... I’ll pray just stop...  
Hail Mary...  
Full... of... Grace...  
The... L... ord... is.. The... Lord... Is...  
Oh... Lord... Father... I’m sorry...  
I... I want to cum... I’m sorry... I don’t want to sin anymore...  
Please, I just want to be your good girl.  
I just don’t want to hurt anymore...

[Pause for command]

If I cum for god... You’ll stop...

[Improv to orgasm]

[Panting exhausted and still in pain]  
Father... You said...  
You Said... You’d Stop... We both...  
Yes... Father... I’ll... Pray...

[Soft and too exhausted to cry with thrusts interspersed]  
Hail Mary full of grace the lord is with thee, blessed art thou among women  
[Fade out]

[Fade In]  
[Hoarse and droning like you’ve been saying it over and over for hours]  
Holy Mary, Mother of God pray for us sinners. Now, and at the hour of our death amen.

[Little to no emotions just an even soft tone]  
Yes Father... I am god’s tool... I won’t sin again...  
Yes Father... I am your good christian girl...  
Please Father... Just let me please god...

[Door creaks open]  
Father... Who are they?  
They are like me?  
They found god too?  
They are my sisters now?

[Pause for reply]  
Yes Father.... I am blessed to be of your flock...

[Pause for “The Lord be with you”]

And also with you...

[Pause for beat]

Father... how may I serve god?  
Yes Father, let us pray.

[END]


End file.
